


The Beast Mwenye

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Depravities On The Plains [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Jelani is a lion in territory that isn't his: Mwenye gives him an all-too-appropriate punishment, and Jelani staggers onwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beast Mwenye on SoFurry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237121) by dictionarywrites. 



Jelani moves slowly over the plains, his head down and his shoulders forwards. The pads of his paws ache, and he lets out a low sigh that comes out a whine of complaint; he's glad there's no one around to hear the shame of it. He needs to keep walking, needs to walk until he can find a lioness and a place of his own: he needs his own territory, and he doesn't want to spend too much time in the territory of other lions.

He knows what can happen to males who spend too long lingering where they're not permitted - he knows-

Jelani freezes, all four of his paws on the ground. He's been walking like that to conserve his energy, but now he leans back on his hindpaws, crouching and looking around: his head whips from one side to the other, and the soft, nearly pink fur of his mane shifts in the heated breeze. He'd heard... Something.

His ears shift slightly, twitching as he attempts to listen better, but he can't hear anything out of the ordinary: he hears the breeze, and he hears the shift of the dry grass, but nothing else. He huffs out a real sigh, this time, and Jelani feels like an idiot: so concentrated had he been in idle fears about what a pride lion might do to him that he'd _imagined_ a noise.

It's not going to happen to him, anyway - he might be a young male, but he's broad and big and muscled, and he knows he could take any other lion that came his way, couldn't he?

Jelani moves with a new resolve, shaking his head, and now he stands slowly, beginning to walk on just his back legs. He feels a lingering shame in his chest for being so _stupid_ , and for the time being he doesn't want to feel like an animal.

He shakes his head, setting his jaw, and he wonders how far he'll have to walk before the scent of other lions isn't heavy on the roof of his mouth and in his nostrils. He wonders-

There's a snap of a dry twig behind him. Jelani inhales, very, very slowly, and he turns his head.

He doesn't even see another lion. In the dark of the night, in the sliver of light from the crescent moon, he just sees a dark, shaggy shadow, and before he can think to run, it _pounces_. Jelani cries out as he's thrown down, and he does his best to struggle free, because he's _mighty_ , he's **strong** , but this monster is gigantic!

Jelani stands at over six feet, but this male must be seven at least, with arms and legs like tree trunks, and Jelani whimpers as he feels the beast's cock rub against his soft-furred belly: he has a cock like a tree trunk too. Jelani knows what pride lions will do to lions in their territory, and he whines.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, shit, just let me go-"

"I won't be letting you go until I'm done with you, cub," the beast whispers, and he has a deep, crackling voice that sounds like it could whisper from right out of a campfire: in the dim light, Jelani can see his dark-furred face, and he realizes he _had_ seen a lion, and not a shadow. This lion has fur as black as obsidian, and his eyes are yellow and bright.

"I'm not a cub," Jelani argues despite himself, trying to keep the whimper of fear out of his voice. The beast laughs, and it sounds like a bush fire. His paws are huge, spread on Jelani's shoulders like dinner plates, and Jelani closes his eyes tightly, trying not to cry out as he feels the monster's head tilt downwards. His weight is immense, but even when he's not straddling Jelani's belly, the younger lion has no hope at all to struggle out from underneath him.

"My name is Mwenye," the monster whispers against Jelani's cock. His breath is hot, and when Jelani glances down, he sees the glint of his white teeth in the light, and keens. The monster wouldn't- he _couldn't_ bite Jelani's cock, could he? He _wouldn't_ , he'd never-

The flat of the beast's tongue draws wetly over Jelani's cock, and Jelani shudders on the ground, trying to wiggle his hips away, but a warning nip on his inner thigh makes him go still again.

"My name is Mwenye," the beast repeats. "And this is _my_ territory. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Jelani yips. "Yes, yes, I understand, please, I'm sorry, I'll keep walking, let me go-"

"Ah ah ah, cub. Not quite yet..." Mwenye murmurs, and Jelani tries to stay still as his tongue moves forwards again. It slips, hot and wet, against the little pucker of Jelani's asshole, and no, no, _no_. This can't be happening! Mwenye can't be this big, can't be this strong, can't possibly-

"You- you _can't_ ," Jelani says desperately. Mwenye laughs.

"Of course I can," he says, and he thrusts his tongue forwards. Mwenye's tongue feels huge inside him as it presses against his inner walls and then further in: it's impossibly thick and long, and Jelani's eyes are tight shut, his face pressed desperately into the dry dirt beneath him. Please, please, no, _no_ -

Mwenye's tongue makes him slick and wet and he feels himself clench around the warmth of it, feels his cock give an interested little twitch. No, no, he can't possibly... _Like_ this? He yells out, but Mwenye ignores him, pulling himself back.

"Brace yourself, cub," Mwenye says gruffly, and Jelani newly tries to struggle free, yelping and whining his horror, but Mwenye's great head presses against the pucker of his ass nonetheless. It's just so big, so _wide_ , and it can't possibly fit inside of him-

"Aah!" Jelani cries as Mwenye begins to press slowly forwards. His shaft must be twelve or thirteen inches long, and it's at least as thick as Jelani's well-muscled calf: he feels himself stretch cruelly, and he bites hard on his lips as Mwenye continues to move forwards, like an unstoppable force. Jelani tries to wriggle, but all he succeeds in doing is pressing himself back onto the other lion's cock, and he feels the larger lion grunt his pleasure. He just keeps on going, there's just so much of it, and when Mwenye's cock is finally sheathed completely inside of him, Jelani doesn't think he can breathe any more.

He has the other lion's cock where his lungs should be, where his brain should be, where his _everything_ should be.

Jelani can't get away, can't escape, and then Mwenye begins to rock inside him; he draws back and rocks forwards again, slowly at first and then faster. Jelani can't help but clench around the thick and pulsing rod of flesh inside him, as if he's trying to suck the thing back in, and it _does_ feel good - he feels speared open by it, feels utterly and completely full, and it shouldn't turn him on but his cock is hard between their bellies and he could sob with desperation.

He can't like this, _won't_ like it, and Mwenye just laughs in his face when he gives a particularly vicious thrust.

"Stop it," Jelani whimpers, and Mwenye draws his tongue - oh no, no, that's just been _inside_ him, he can't - over Jelani's chin. "Stop it, please, I'll keep going until I don't smell you any more-"

"Oh, you'll smell me for a while yet, sonny," Mwenye promises in a grim, nasty, _snide_ way, and he begins to speed his mighty hips. Jelani feels like he's going to explode, like he's going to burst with it, and Mwenye's cock is pulsing more than ever before inside him. Jelani doesn't understand what he's talking about, just wants to get away-

And he wants to come.

Oh, God, he wants to come.

Mwenye stops gloating for a little while, narrowing his big, yellow eyes and setting his jaw as he concentrates, and he thrusts harder and faster, so hard that Jelani probably has an imprint of his buttocks and his tail in the dirt beneath them. He tries to just take it, and Mwenye shows no plan of no longer _giving_ it.

Then, he gives one last thrust, and Jelani whimpers as that thick monster of a cock is buried inside him again, and he feels the odd, alien pulses of Mwenye's cock as he goes still. Then, he feels it. He feels the _wetness_. He doesn't make a sound except a desperate, confused gasp, and Mwenye holds him tightly as he pulses and pulses, as he comes and _comes_.

It's wet and hot inside him, slickly bubbling against his insides, but what surprises Jelani, what _scares_ him, is the sheer volume of it. He'd barely felt the weight of Mwenye's big balls as they'd smacked against his ass, so focused had he been on the weight of the other lion and his mighty cock, but they must have been _full_.

For a little while, it's just uncomfortable and strange, but then it just keeps _going_ , and Jelani bites at his own lips to keep from begging any more. He just feels so _full_ : the lion's come is thick inside him, thick and slightly heavy, and with Mwenye's cock plugging him closed, it won't drip out of him. He feels himself stretch a little, feels himself weighted _open_ by it all, and when he looks down at his belly and sees the **swell** to it, sees the curve, he keens.

Mwenye laughs.

By the time he stops, Jelani looks like he's pregnant with cubs, and he has to stagger on his own weak legs and arms, four-legged like some beast himself: Mwenye smacks his ass hard with the flat of his paw, and Jelani stumbles. He's left staring at his own come-swelled belly, and whimpering.

"Keep going, cub," Mwenye says, and he laughs again as he strides off, black tail swishing in the dim light. "And come back _soon_."


End file.
